


Rain

by cheshireArcher



Category: 12th Century CE RPF, King John - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, Rain, The phony king of England, Who wants to rule this miserable place anyway, mothers, thoughts about who really deserves the crown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireArcher/pseuds/cheshireArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain and a reign are what Lady Constance faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend tumblr user Ardenrosegarden, a request about Lay Constance and rain!

Rain.

That's all this kingdom is. It is cold, wet, and seeps into her bones. The Lady Constance stands on the battlement of the castle, watching the grey skies and the even greyer fields that lay before her. This is the kingdom she fights for, although no one wants to actually be in it- not even those who are in charge. 

Richard didn't want it, he had preferred to live in the territory of his fearsome mother. 

Now Richard's reign has ended, and John's is steadily declining. 

The rain won't let up any time soon but still Constance stands, knowing that the one on the throne should be her son- Arthur. 

Geoffrey's son should reign.

She doesn't fear losing, she knows as she watches the rain coming down in sheets. She knows she is right, that the phony king must be displaced and the true heir must reign. The crown should be on _his_ head, the child she has protected and loved since the day he was born. She has always fought for him. That's what mothers do.

She swears at the rain in Breton, although if the weather could understand any language is debatable. Her fists ball up and she roars at the downpour, she will not let the reign of John continue, she will not see the true Prince treated this way. She will not, she will not, she will not. 

The rain finally overpowers her and she goes back in, to the castle's fire. It is here that she will stop raging and instead be filled with fire to continue the fight. The reign of the true Prince must begin.


End file.
